I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garment carrier and, more particularly, to a garment carrier particularly suited for holding scarves, hats, mufflers, gloves and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are no previously known ways of efficiently storing scarves, hats, mufflers, gloves and the like in the closet so that the clothing article can be easily and rapidly identified and selected for wear. Instead, scarves, hats and the like are typically simply thrown in a pile on top of the closet shelf. This disadvantageously requires the person desiring a particular scarf or the like to search through the entire pile of clothes until the proper one is found. It also disadvantateously creates a messy and unorganized appearance for the closet. Furthermore, the scarves also become wrinkled when stored in this fashion.